One Night
by Shadowwolf91
Summary: Take one exhausted vulnerable Cameron, add Wilson subtract House and TaDa! my story! I'm adding a new chapter so the rating will soon be for equal parts adult concepts and language WilsCam...complete!
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I dont own House MD... or anything associated with it, I just enjoy writing about it)**

**I have recently written two more chapters to counteract the lame ending I had before. But, if you dont care about the plot and want to skip straight to the smut, I'd suggest the one directly before the epilouge. **

**That being said this is set in season one, and I would greatly appreciate all reviews and readings!!**

"yes Yes YES!!"

Doctor Gregory House simply smirks at the television as the patient lying in the hospital bed quickly shuts off the television quickly, and with a blush.

"You really are a sick man," House says with a dark look, "You want REAL porn? You need the girl on girl stuff."

"Duude," the patient says-he couldn't be much older than seventeen-casting a furtive glance over to where I was standing.

"Oh please," House says reading the don't-talk-about-your-porn-preferences-in-front-of-a-girl, signal and rolling his eyes, "Doctor Cameron here has been working here so long I doubt she still has much woman left in her."

I've worked with House for long enough to know that anything I say can and will be used to mock me when I'm around the last person I want to hear it…People like- but I block the stream of faces of people out of my head.

"Focus" I think to myself while trying to stifle a yawn. I had had my third straight night in the O.R.

Quite simply, it was 36 hours past my bedtime.

House was diagnosing his patient. He had a very rare parasite eating his intestines out. There is one in a million odds on it but the tests were conclusive. Big surprise there huh?

"In any case, You're free to go home so long as you take one of these at mealtimes," House was simply glowing in the glory of figuring yet another impossible case out as handed a prescription order to him. But glory wouldn't be enough; he had to take one final shot. He paused around and took aim:

"Oh don't worry if you seem a little _inactive_ for a few days. It's the medicine. Makes you…" House held up a finger and slowly lowered it, making a little animated falling sound. I still cant figure out if sexual innuendo is House's strongest or weakest point.

Outside of the still dumbstruck patient's room, House begins his attack on me. My plan of defense? Completely ignoring any personal comment.

"So how about you? What kind of porn do you like?" House says.

It takes some effort, but I don't roll my eyes.

"Bet you like the weird stuff," he continues after an awkward pause.

I can tell he is just itching for a response, or for me to change the subject. Fortunately, a distraction comes by.

Unfortunately, it's James Wilson.

"Hi" he says.

"That _is_ weird stuff," House says to me and limps away.

Right on cue, any chance I had of not letting House get to me is ruined by my failed attempts to stop from blushing. Without even looking back, House calls back to me:

"Like that'd ever happen"

Dodged the bullet there I guess, but somehow my face hadn't been informed.

Fortunately for me, Wilson was conveniently distracted by a nurse for a moment while I regain control of my face.

"Doctor Cameron, would you mind stepping into my office for a moment?" he asks

I nod, still not trusting myself to speak and follow James. He shuffles through some files. Through the fluttering of paper I try to force the mental images playing through my head out and more importantly force my itching eyes to stay open.

"I need your allergen expertise on a patient," he starts off looking up from his file. He starts to describe the case, but his killer brown eyes hit me like a sludge hammer, and suddenly so does the insomnia induced exhaustion.

Wilson naked….mmmm…. NO! Think of something else!! Chase Naked…Chase Naked…Wilson Naked… Dammit! I cant trust my psyche! I just wont open my mouth. That cant work, he wants my opinion! I can't remain professional…unless… A distraction! I'll break the chair and change the subject!

As sneakily as possible I try to kick out the leg of the chair I'm sitting on. OW! Shit! What is this chair made of? More importantly, why did I try to kick out the leg of a chair? Good Lord, I need to go home and get some sleep! I'm going crazy.

"So what do you think?" James finishes.

I open my mouth to ask him to repeat the symptoms again

"Iloveyou," I say quickly. NO! How did what I planned to say and what I told myself not to say get switched? Once more my exhausted mind takes over. Suddenly, I feel my center of gravity start to sway. I'm sitting on the edge of the chair. I try to right myself- and fall off.

Smooth.

"Allison!" he shouts and scrambles to help me up, "OhMYGOD! Are you alright?"

"S-Sorry, I'm just so tired," I stammer as I notice James is on his hands and knees over me. I smile and pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I dont own House MD... or anything associated with it, I just enjoy writing about it)**

**I have recently written two more chapters to counteract the lame ending I had before. But, if you dont care about the plot and want to skip straight to the smut, the even numbered chapters are your best bet. **

**Those being said this is set in season one, and I would greatly appreciate all reviews and readings!!**

"yes Yes YES!!"

Doctor Gregory House simply smirks at the television as the patient lying in the hospital bed quickly shuts off the television quickly, and with a blush.

"You really are a sick man," House says with a dark look, "You want REAL porn? You need the girl on girl stuff."

"Duude," the patient says-he couldn't be much older than seventeen-casting a furtive glance over to where I was standing.

"Oh please," House says reading the don't-talk-about-your-porn-preferences-in-front-of-a-girl, signal and rolling his eyes, "Doctor Cameron here has been working here so long I doubt she still has much woman left in her."

I've worked with House for long enough to know that anything I say can and will be used to mock me when I'm around the last person I want to hear it…People like- but I block the stream of faces of people out of my head.

"Focus" I think to myself while trying to stifle a yawn. I had had my third straight night in the O.R.

Quite simply, it was 36 hours past my bedtime.

House was diagnosing his patient. He had a very rare parasite eating his intestines out. There is one in a million odds on it but the tests were conclusive. Big surprise there huh?

"In any case, You're free to go home so long as you take one of these at mealtimes," House was simply glowing in the glory of figuring yet another impossible case out as handed a prescription order to him. But glory wouldn't be enough; he had to take one final shot. He paused around and took aim:

"Oh don't worry if you seem a little _inactive_ for a few days. It's the medicine. Makes you…" House held up a finger and slowly lowered it, making a little animated falling sound. I still cant figure out if sexual innuendo is House's strongest or weakest point.

Outside of the still dumbstruck patient's room, House begins his attack on me. My plan of defense? Completely ignoring any personal comment.

"So how about you? What kind of porn do you like?" House says.

It takes some effort, but I don't roll my eyes.

"Bet you like the weird stuff," he continues after an awkward pause.

I can tell he is just itching for a response, or for me to change the subject. Fortunately, a distraction comes by.

Unfortunately, it's James Wilson.

"Hi" he says.

"That _is_ weird stuff," House says to me and limps away.

Right on cue, any chance I had of not letting House get to me is ruined by my failed attempts to stop from blushing. Without even looking back, House calls back to me:

"Like that'd ever happen"

Dodged the bullet there I guess, but somehow my face hadn't been informed.

Fortunately for me, Wilson was conveniently distracted by a nurse for a moment while I regain control of my face.

"Doctor Cameron, would you mind stepping into my office for a moment?" he asks

I nod, still not trusting myself to speak and follow James. He shuffles through some files. Through the fluttering of paper I try to force the mental images playing through my head out and more importantly force my itching eyes to stay open.

"I need your allergen expertise on a patient," he starts off looking up from his file. He starts to describe the case, but his killer brown eyes hit me like a sludge hammer, and suddenly so does the insomnia induced exhaustion.

Wilson naked….mmmm…. NO! Think of something else!! Chase Naked…Chase Naked…Wilson Naked… Dammit! I cant trust my psyche! I just wont open my mouth. That cant work, he wants my opinion! I can't remain professional…unless… A distraction! I'll break the chair and change the subject!

As sneakily as possible I try to kick out the leg of the chair I'm sitting on. OW! Shit! What is this chair made of? More importantly, why did I try to kick out the leg of a chair? Good Lord, I need to go home and get some sleep! I'm going crazy.

"So what do you think?" James finishes.

I open my mouth to ask him to repeat the symptoms again

"Iloveyou," I say quickly. NO! How did what I planned to say and what I told myself not to say get switched? Once more my exhausted mind takes over. Suddenly, I feel my center of gravity start to sway. I'm sitting on the edge of the chair. I try to right myself- and fall off.

Smooth.

"Allison!" he shouts and scrambles to help me up, "OhMYGOD! Are you alright?"

"S-Sorry, I'm just so tired," I stammer as I notice James is on his hands and knees over me. I smile and pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

A hospital bed with an IV in my arm in a pitch dark room is not exactly where I was expecting to be when I woke up, but here I am..

"Good," a voice calls from a shadowed corner, "You're awake."

"Wha-" I start,

"You're still in the hospital, under a discharged patient's name. So House won't find out,"

"Why would I care if House knows I passed out? He'd make fun of me regardless." I ask, my head starting to clear.

"I bet he would," James said emerging at last into my line of vision. He was wearing what looked like a t-shirt and… jeans? I couldn't remember him ever wearing jeans before… He strolled up to the hospital bed.

"But you _might _not want House," he said sitting down on the bed, "to know about this."

And he started to kiss me. The sounds of heart monitors in other rooms faded away as I closed my eyes and kissed back my hands curling around his neck, but felt a yank backwards from the IV still in my arm. I stopped kissing him for a moment to pull the needle from my hand. By the time we resumed kissing, there was also a small pile of clothes on the ground. From lips to neck to chest we kissed, and then suddenly, everything I felt it: an overwhelming sense of bliss. It would burst out of my mouth and with no chair legs to kick; I let out a moan instead.

Step…fwump. Step… fwump.

A strange noise somehow pierced the perfect world of Wilson around me. Someone was walking, but hesitating on every other step, and something extra was with that hesitated step. Like…like…

"A _CANE_" I hissed to James, but his eyes were already wide. We stared at each other for less than a second before I dove to the floor to get my clothes on. James dove back to his shadowed corner yanking his t-shirt over his head.

I pretended to be asleep, as the footsteps drew nearer…


	4. Chapter 4

James Wilson woke with a start. He sat up straight on his couch of a bed. Though the room was dark, he began to remember what was going. It fluttered down, reality after reality in like a fresh snow fall the way one remembers things after a dream.

Brown glass bottles of beer lay at odd angles on the floor around him, and he could hear House snoring thickly from the room nearby. All the while the room itself was still reeling slightly. Shaking the drunkenness from his head James stumbled into his roommate's room, the cold floor against his bare feet making him shiver.

Still more beer bottles littered the floor of House's room.

"_Good Lord_" Wilson thought, "_how long has it been since we've had this much to drink?_"

He reached the side of House's bed, lifted his hand, and gave the doctor a smack upside the head.

"Whaaa" House said, still more than half asleep.

"I don't care if nothing else is on. I'm not going to drink beer all night and watch a romantic comedy again!" Wilson shouted, "It makes for weird dreams!"

House merely replied with a snore, probably too drunk to remember.

James stumbled back to his couch and took in the room once more: the moon shifted from behind a cloud and fell upon a lump tucked neatly underneath a window. A pair of folded up jeans and what was clearly a t-shirt.

"_At least I thought it was a dream…_" he thought to himself before falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor Wi- James!" Doctor Cameron called out.

The man in question turned around and his eyes lit up as he watched the object of his latest wet dream draw closer. House had, once again, managed to explain everything to him. House had totaled his bike, stole his car, forcing Wilson to walk home and had changed into exercise clothes to do it. Following that, he and house had drunk the night away and watched The Notebook.

"Um, hi," Wilson said a little awkwardly.

"Can we," She paused for a moment, "go somewhere to talk?"

Wilson nodded and he followed her out, down through the ER and into an on call room. The room was dark, but Cameron didn't turn the light. He cocked his head ever so slightly to the side and

"Cameron?" he asked.

But she smiled playfully and took a step forward, shifting her weight to the left, then to the right, and slowly intertwined her arms around his waist. In surprise he pulled back ever so slightly, but, bringing her hand to his cheek she pulled his face towards hers. Without taking her eyes off of Wilson, Cameron brushed her lips gently against his.

Unsure of whether or not Wilson was going to even kiss back, she pulled backwards. Wilson looked at her in wonder.

"Last night actually happened?" He asked, completely confused.

"If they hadn't this would be a little awkward, wouldn't it?" she replied and was met with his lips this time. They kissed softly at first; Cameron let her fingers intertwine with their hair. Wilson let his tongue explore her mouth.

They eased onto the bed as their kiss deepened. She took a deep breath, the irresistible sent of Wilson's skin filling her. Cameron's chest rose and fell against his only a few more times before their kissing became fiercer. Wilson's tie, Cameron's shirt, and two stethoscopes landed softly on the cheaply carpeted floor.

She kissed further away from his mouth, down his neck and to his chest where she stopped kissing and pressed her forehead gently onto his skin and smiled. She unbuttoned and unzipped him and slid his pants down as low as they could conveniently go. Then it was back to their furious kissing as Cameron crept back up to explore his mouth, but only for a moment. Wilson then brushed his tongue across her breasts and, when he was ready, slid into her.

The two moved in unison, their hips and the heat building.

"Wiiilllsss-" Cameron moaned.

When they had finished, the two lay on the bed for a few minutes lingering in the glow of each other. As the beeps of the heart monitors slowly became louder once again, Wilson rolled over and gave her a gentile kiss before gathering up his clothes and saying:

"You'll have to excuse me; I have to go kill House now."

"WHAT?" Cameron said.

Wilson shot her a mischievous look through the semidarkness as he buttoned up his shirt.


	6. Epilouge

"House," Wilson called down the hallway.

"Don't wanna hear it, I have a date with coma guy and General Hospital… and not Cuddy," he replied without even turning around.

"House" Wilson said louder and caught up with him.

"What? Are you on Cuddy patrol today? Her big boobs can cause a lack of oxygen in the brain, causing her victims to become one of her mindless minions. Don't worry I'm a doctor, I can _help" _

"Look" Wilson lowered his voice, "I need to talk to you. I keep having these dreams of having sex with Cameron."

"Sounds like a neurological problem, hit your head recently?"

Wilson rubbed his forehead.

"Is-is Chase dating her right now? It's too hard to keep up."

"What, you're not actually thinking of _sleeping with her_, are you?"

Wilson looked around and shifted his weight uncomfortably. House stared and started to laugh.

"_Oh_ my god!" he almost shouted.

Wilson tried to keep him quiet but he continued to laugh louder and louder. Giving up, he threw his hands in the air and strode angrily over to the nurse's station, where Cameron was busy scribbling in a chart. He scooped her in his arms and gave her a long kiss. Cameron happily went along with it.

When the two emerged from their sloppy make out, they held each other by the waist. Ready to face the wrath of House, who looked slightly bored.

" _Really kids_," he said in tones of mock concern, "we're trying to keep our on call room clean."

"How did you know about that_?"_ Cameron said startled.

"The whole ER heard! The walls in this place aren't exactly ten feet deep."

"No, the big question is how he knew about the first in time to steal my car, rent The Notebook, and get me drunk all in one night" Wilson said.

"I found your tie in his office. Wilson never goes _anywhere_ without his tie, unless he's getting some. Now if you'll excuse me, General Hospital awaits."


End file.
